


Honey Glow

by sunshinesamizayn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Romance, chubby Sami, like as in Sami is Literally Asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesamizayn/pseuds/sunshinesamizayn
Summary: An early morning sees Finn contemplate a sleeping Sami.





	Honey Glow

It was a cloudless Autumn morning in Montreal. The only thing separating the apartment room from the open sky were walls and glass and thin curtains and the latter didn't seem to be doing a very good job. Finn Balor’s eyes fluttered open to find the room aglow.

He blinked back the shock of light and colour, squinting and stretching as carefully as he could without disturbing-

Ah yes, Sami.

The bed sheets seemed to have found their way halfway onto the floor leaving Finn’s boyfriend’s body partially exposed. It was obviously nothing Finn hadn't seen before but he found himself struck by Sami's vulnerability for some reason.

He slept peacefully, as he always did when he shared a bed with Finn. He was comfortable and still, movement only coming from the steady rhythm of the rise and fall of his breathing.

Something about the early morning light made Sami even more beautiful than usual. It brought out the warm undertones of Sami's skin and he seemed to radiate, tinted with the wash of a honey glow.

Finn hovered his hand over the expanse of Sami's torso, settling on the softest part of the cushion that was Sami's sticky-out tummy. He'd always prided himself in the art of quiet observation so of course he had noticed Sami gain a few pounds over the course of their relationship.

Maybe ‘a few’ was putting it mildly. Finn didn't really know - the only weight he'd ever gained was muscle. It wasn't that he had avoided fat, it just hadn't ever happened to him. Finn didn't work out to feel _attractive_ per say, he worked out to look the part. Of a wrestler? Of the image of himself he held in his mind? He didn't know. Abs just felt right on him.

He didn't hold Sami to the same standards. Sami was different. He had a different personality and a different role and Finn had found himself loving Sami's weight. It suited him. Finn didn't know why, it just did. It wasn't just how it looked (smooth and comfortable) or how it felt (soft and pliable) it was just... _right_. Sami's entire personality was sweet and soft. Sami was all kind words and earnest and being genuinely, unapologetically himself. He looked how he felt and he felt how he was, and what Sami Zayn was, was lovely.

Finn wanted to tell him. He didn't know how. Maybe Sami hadn't even noticed. How could he even bring that into a conversation?

“Hey, Sami. How was your day? Great, also I noticed you're chubby now and I just wanted to let you know I think it's lovely.”

God, Finn found himself thinking, it even sounded nice. _Chubby Sami. My chubby boyfriend, Sami._ Obviously not something to call him or introduce him as but certainly something to hold in his mind for safe keeping.

Finn pressed a palm onto Sami's tummy, letting it sink into the doughy softness for a second or two. Tentatively, Finn pulled the bed sheet down a little. His breathing stuttered for a second as he noticed the way Sami's underwear pinched his hips and the consequent formation of tiny little love handles spilling over the waistband.

Sami stirred softly and Finn's cheeks flushed with colour as if he'd been caught doing something dirty.

Sami turned onto his side facing Finn and his legs curled slightly into the fetal position. Searching Sami's face for signs of waking up, Finn was delighted to find none. He placed a soft kiss on Sami's forehead.

“I love you,” Finn whispered, barely louder than a breath. “I love you like this. I love yer round face and yer soft tummy and yer thick thighs. I love my perfect Sami. I love all of you. Yer my perfect sunshine boy and I wouldn't change you for the world.”


End file.
